Kept this bottled inside
by deadpoolhulk
Summary: Samus aways thought of herself as a loner. destined to always be the odd one out. Link managed to save her from her own state of mind and slowly she learns to be happier. follow the ups and downs of their relationship as they try to not only make it work with each other. but to to also help fight each others demons. SamXLink and MarioXPeach as a background paring
1. Kept this bottled inside

**Kept this bottled inside**

This is a song fic I put together after I heard this song and wanted to do something with it. (Plus I really like this paring)

**Bold is the song lyrics**

_Italics are flashbacks_

Song is owned by Nickelback, characters are owned by Nintendo, the story is mine! All MINE!

**Time is going by**

Link opened his eyes, and for a moment all he could see was a pale blue, and wondered whether he was camping outside, in Hyrule, quickly the Hero woke up fully and realised that he was looking at the T-shit his girlfriend was wearing. They had been dating for three years, and yet the hero still felt a small thrill at being able to call her that.

Slowly, focusing on not waking her, Link slid out of bed, threw on the green clothes he always wore, and crept out of the room they shared.

**So much faster than I**

**And I've started to regret not spending a little with you**

_Three years ago._

_The Smashers, were throwing a party to say goodbye to Samus. Few of them were truly there to say goodbye as Samus had been a silent loner from the day she had arrived, only answered direct questions in as few words as possible. So when she told Master Hand that she quit, most had no emotional response, Peach had even outright declared:_

"_Good riddance." She had never liked the bounty hunter after she had laughed in the Princesses face when she had been invited to the girls' slumber party._

_Every one else had just seen it as an opportunity for Master Hand to agree to a party._

_To no ones surprise, Samus had left her own party early, no one even batted an eyelash when she had walked out of the room, still in full armor._

_No one, except Link. Who grabbed two glasses and followed her out the door, ducking under a dart thrown by Snake, and walked out into the cool night._

**Now I'm**

**Wondering why**

**I've kept this bottled inside**

**So I've started to regret not telling all of it to you**

_Link sighed as he looked at the stars, breathing in the night's air as he glanced around for her. He spotted her quickly, she was sitting at the edge of the pool, as he walked towards her she slowly reached up and pulled off her helmet, placing it beside her._

_Link found himself staring at her slightly, watching the way the moon light reflected off her hair, and the way her thin face… Link shook himself mentally; suddenly her sharp voice broke the silence._

"_So, do you want something? or are you going to just stand there and stare?" Samus turned her head and looked at him. Link smiled. _

**So if I haven't yet**

**I've gotta let you know**

Link crept down the hall, not wanting to wake anyone up, although he was tempted when he passed Gannondorfs room, and crept down to the kitchen.

As he set about making Samus breakfast, he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and stared at it, intensely. Link had never felt as nervous in his life, thanks to the triforce piece that he had been blessed with, however what he planed to do petrified him. Slowly he placed the precious object in his pocket and carried a tray of food back upstairs.

as he entered the room he looked at her sleeping, and pure love blossomed in his heart, he sat the tray down on the dresser and then lent back and watched the shallow movements of her stomach as she breathed, feeling the hope and happiness he felt that she was in his life.

**You're never gonna be alone**

**From this moment on**

**If you ever feel like letting go**

**I won't let you fall**

**You're never gonna be alone**

**I'll hold you until the hurt is gone**

"_So what do you want?" Samus had asked roughly._

"_I… I" Link stuttered, he knew what he wanted to say but did not want to just come out with it._

"_Spit it out" Samus had demanded._

_Link swallowed, "I don't want you to leave" he said finally, Samus raised an eyebrow, "I want you to stay here and for us to get to know each other."_

_Samus looked at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Oh that is funny, O.k. Fairy Boy you sit down here, and you can make any four arguments you want to convince me staying is a good idea, if I cant beat any of them, then I stay."_

_Link sat next to her after a moment's pause, one of his legs hanging inches from the surface of the pool, he thought for a moment._

"_This place is excellent training" He tried._

"_I can get better in fights that make a difference, like fighting Space Pirates off a planet." Samus countered, "You have three more tries."_

"_You can make friends here" Link tried again._

"_And that makes two, I don't care for most of these people." Samus held up two fingers to make her point better._

"_True" Link chuckled "Bowser has made more friends here then you have" Samus laughed slightly. Link had never heard her laugh before, he found it to be reminiscent of bird song._

**And now**

**As long as I can**

**I'm holding on with both hands**

**Cuz forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you.**

"_So let me ask, why do you care? You don't know me at all" Samus asked._

_Link paused "I just feel like we have more in common then you think, we are both classed as heroes"_

"_So are most of the people here" the woman replied_

"_Fine, but the thing is, you haven't talked much in your time here, but what you do say is interesting, you never show your face, but when you do, your beautiful. You keep to yourself but the times you do help us, you always do the best, the only reason you don't have friends here is YOU choose not to have them, you keep everything about you bottled inside, and so what I want to know is:_

_Why?"_

**So if I haven't yet**

**I've gotta let you know**

_Samus looked at him with sparkling blue eyes that made Links heart skip a beat. _

"_You have no idea, do you?" Samus sighed and turned her head away, "you lot are all happy, you are all heroes, royalty, or small cute fluffy animals. Not one of you has lost anything. While me? Every one I have ever known is dead. The worst you have to deal with is how to wash your stupid hat."_

**You're never gonna be alone**

**From this moment on**

**If you ever feel like letting go**

**I won't let you fall**

**When all hope is gone**

_Link chuckled under his breath, "So your life is so much worse then everyone else's? Worse then Mewtwo being cloned by evil terrorists, and created for the soul purpose to be an inhuman unfeeling weapon?_

_And do you truly think you're the only orphan?" Link asked a now sligtly embarrassed Samus. "At my reckoning there's also: Fox, Falco, the Mario bros, Diddy, Peach, Zelda, Toon and me." the bounty hunters head snapped round to look at him._

"_You?" She said timidly, beside her Link sighed._

**I know that you can carry on**

**We're gonna take the world along**

**I'll hold you until the hurt is gone**

Samus woke up and slowly sat up, she grinned at Link when she finally noticed him.

"Hey" Link said, grinning.

"Hey" came she replied, staring into his eyes a little longer then necessary, only breaking away when he stood and passed her a tray of food.

"Thought you would be hungry" Link smiled and sat at the end of the bed looking at her.

"What about you?" Samus asked biting down on a piece of toast.

"Ate already" Link lied, he had chosen to concentrate on her food as he knew she would wake up at any moment. Samus watched him with a knowing look.

"You liar!" She called out laughing. "I know you" she pointed at him with her fork, "you were running around like a chicken, worrying about me waking up. I have seen you do it."

**You gotta live every single day**

**Like it's the only one**

Link smiled and quickly reached out and stole her apple.

"If you insist" he smiled while she laughed."

**What if tomorrow never comes**

**Don't let it slip away**

**Could be our only one**

**You know its only just begun**

"_yep me, and like I said we have a lot of stuff in common, both of our homes were attacked by monsters when we were young, both of our families were wiped out and we both were raised by another species. Space Pirates or Moblins, our stories are the same." With out thinking about it, Link put his arm around her. _

_The fact she didnt react was probably a good thing._

_Samus sighed. "So I should stay so I can hang out with other orphans? Great!" her voice was laced with sarcasm, and link knew he had to tell her his secret._

**Every single day**

**May be our only one**

**What if tomorrow never comes**

**Tomorrow never comes**

Link and Samus ate in silence for a moment, then Samus spoke up.

"So we still going tonight?" Link had planed everything perfectly, and step one was getting her to agree to a picnic was the hardest part.

"Yeah its going to be nice and romantic" Link said, flicking her wrist when she groaned in mock protest, "you do know romantic right?" he joked.

Samus rolled her eyes and hit him with a piece of crust.

The second hardest part was not worrying about what Peach was doing.

A few days ago Link had told Mario, secretly, what he had planed to do, of course Mario let it slip to his girlfriend, and the blond princess had then decided to "fix up" the place the couple were going to, and now Link was quite worried what that meant especially as she had roped in half a dozen of the others to help her.

**Time is going by**

**So much faster than I**

**And I've started to regret not telling all of this to you**

_10 minutes after Link had left, the smashers were surprised to see Link and Samus walk into the room holding hands, Zelda paled at this, deep down she had always felt something for her hero. The two had walked up to Master Hand and Samus had anounced that she was staying. Everyone had cheered and laughed when Diddy had changed the good by banner to a "welcome back" one by drawing over it in mushy bannana._

_Later on Pit tapped Link on the shoulder._

"_So how did you get her to stay?" The winged genaral asked, Link grinned and went red._

**Your never gonna be alone**

**From this moment on**

**If you ever feel like letting go**

**I won't let you fall**

When they reached the part of Hyrule field that Link had chosen, the hero of time sighed with relief, Peach had not added giant pink banners or ice statues, the place looked nice, they had cleaned the place up and had let a Buneary lose and it was sitting at the stream drinking. Luckily Samus had no real knowledge of pokemon and so accepted it as normal wild life. The Sun was starting to set which gave a beautiful glow to the world.

The two of them sat on the blanket and looked at each other.

**When all hope is gone**

"You know my life realy sucked for a long time, there were points where I did not think of myself as a human, only a weaopn." Samus told him softly.

**I know that you can carry on**

"Well being with you makes me feel happy, and human." She frowned at that thinking it was a stupid thing to say. But Link just smiled and took her hands in his.

**Were gonna take the world along**

"You are the most important person in my life, I care for nothing but you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Link reached into his pocket and pulled the small box out of his pocket.

**I'll hold you until the hurt is gone**

Samus gasped when she saw the ring, and tears of joy formed in the corners of her eyes.

**I'm gonna be there all the way**

"Samus Aran, will you marry me?"

**I won't be missing one more day**

"Yes." She said hapily, hugging him.

**I'm gonna be there all the way**

_Link turned to Pit and smilled._

"_I admited I loved her"_

**I won't be missing one more day**

Link looked into her eyes and smilled

"I love you"

"I love you"


	2. Nightmares and Trust

_2: Nightmares and trust._

_Well hey there, I was not planning to continue this story but seeing as 75% of my reviews asked for more I thought I would oblige. So from now on this story is going to be a series of one shots for my favourite SSBB paring. All of them will take place in the same continuity, however this may not be updated much, only when an idea occurs to me, which might not happen very often and if that is the case then I apologise in advance._

_Reviews answer time._

_bankai179: Thank you, here's some more. (Awesome name by the way.)_

_Dark Lord Link: appreciate the kind words, and yes. Yes I am planning more._

_Crazylu: glad you think so. And as you wish it. So it shall be._

_GoldenMoon Maiden: you do? Yay I'm really glad._

_ Devil Gunmen: thank you very much._

_So I hope you enjoy this one too, and I will write a wedding chapter latter on, but right now I haven't got enough ideas to do it well. So I'm writing this instead._

_One last thing, this story is going to go by the way of Link being the one from Twilight Princess, just to make things clear._

_Also please go read my Metroid Fanfiction for what I think was a really well done Samus monologue (Yay shameless self promotion!)_

_By the way, I'm one of the few who approved of Samus going all PTSD in Other M. It shouldn't have been Ridley that made her freak out, but the stress and all the death finally getting to her makes her more human in my eyes. But hey that's just me, I think Link should have had a break down as a Child in Ocarina too, but that never happened._

_LinkXSamus Forever! (Or until we get bored I guess :P )_

_WARNING. The dream may be found slightly disturbing. Sorry if you find it so._

No one thinks Samus Aran is the type of person who'd wake up in the middle of the night, crying her eyes out and clutching onto her fiancé like a terrified little girl.

The world seems to view Samus as an eternally calm and collected woman that nothing and no one can hurt. but It's obvious to him why she puts on the act and tries to push away anyone who tries to get close to her.

She's scared.

She's scared of relying on people, because the way she sees the world is that as soon as she starts to care for someone they will die. Sooner rather then later.

"Samus?" Link asked quietly, sitting up and gently putting his arms around her shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked gently, fairly certain what was plaguing her but waited for her to talk.

She seemed almost startled to see Link awake, and after a moment of looking at him like a startled deer, she hesitantly let go and tried to pretend nothing was wrong.

"Nothing." Samus muttered, shakily trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, "Go back to sleep." She ordered, turning away from Links worried expression and laying down again with her back facing him.

Link didn't move and just watched her in silence, fully aware that Samus knew he was looking at her.

"What are you doing?" Samus demanded after five or so minutes, turning around to glare at Link.

"Worrying about you." he answered sighing in frustration at her immediate scowl.

"Well don't. It's annoying." Samus muttered angrily.

"Please don't do this whole thing again." Link replied, quickly losing patience with her. It was far too early, or late, for him to be awake. "Every time you try and close off, and every time I have to spend all night worming the details out of you. Can you just TRY and let me help you? Just for one time?" Link snapped at her, they'd been through this song and dance enough times for him to know that provoking her almost always got her to tell him something.

Samus just looked at him, and for a moment she looked like she was going to talk. But instead Link could visibly see her shoulders slump and her face drain of emotion. "No." she choked out, Link was now expecting her to start crying again, well this was not what he was planning to happen. "You can't help."

Wordlessly Link pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of Samus' head, "I want to try though." he whispered to her soothingly. "It was a dream wasn't it?" Link asked, trying to slowly get her to let him in.

"Yes." Samus murmured, her head resting against Link's chest.

"So it was a nightmare?" he continued, glad to be getting somewhere with her.

"No. it was a really nice dream that reduced me to a crying mess." Samus dead-panned.

"Samus." Link said frustrated before flicking her on the ear. "No sarcasm."

"Watch it pixie-boy." Samus complained rolling her eyes at Link. "Fine, I'm sorry. Yes it was a nightmare."

"What was it about?" Link asked, hoping the fact that she had seemed to have relaxed somewhat would get a straight answer out of her.

She immediately stiffened, dashing his hopes. "Link. Please don't." she asked seriously, sitting up to look him in the eye. "Can you just let it go?"

"Alright." Link resented finally. Causing her to smile and resume resting against him. "Just tell me this. Was it one of the ones you've had before?"

Samus was silent for long enough for Link to think wonder if she had fallen asleep when she spoke up timidly.

"No. I've… I've never dreamt it before." She said before looking up in annoyance. "You said you would stop asking."

"Fine." Link said smiling at her. They laid against each other in silence while Link idly ran his hand through her hair.

"Hey Samus?" he spoke up quietly in case she was asleep.

"Yeah?" She replied, the tiredness in her voice telling that she wasn't far off.

"I love you."

Samus smirked, "Hell yes you do." She replied quietly before falling asleep. Finally sounding a lot more like herself.

But Link didn't get back to sleep for a while. he know it was unfair of him, but he honestly felt bothered by not knowing what Samus was being upset by, so Link started trying to come up with a plan to find out. In hindsight? This was one of the dumbest things Link ever did. But at this point Link saw it as the only way to help her.

THE NEXT DAY.

"And so you can see why I'm worried right?" Link asked his friend as they sat opposite each other in the Mansions gardens.

"Yes. However I am unsure why you feel the need to involve me. Or rather, I can guess and I hope I'm wrong." Lucario replied shaking his head slightly.

"I just want to help her." Link insisted, "It's nothing more then that."

"You know very well I do not like invading peoples minds without a very good reason." Lucario said annoyed, "And yet you come to me, on the-"

"Don't quote the God Father." Link protested with a laugh.

Lucario chuckled slightly, "Fine, Wait, when did you watch the GodFather?"

"This place has a surprisingly big DVD collection." Link shrugged, "Got to do something between matches."

"Ah. Have you seen Lord Of the Rings?" Lucario asked smirking.

"Why does everyone constantly assume I like-" Link began but stopped, "Wait. Are you trying to change the subject on me?" He protested raising an eyebrow.

"I'm trying yes." The Pokemon sighed, "Link. Samus is my friend as much as you are, and I don't feel comfortable with this."

Link took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Buddy. I just wanted to know how to stop the woman I love from crying in her sleep. But you're right, I should have left you out of it. It's my problem, well it's Samus' really big problem, not yours."

"You are trying to guilt trip me aren't you?" Lucario said after a moment of watching the clouds float past.

"I'm trying yes." Link repeated grinning.

Lucario gave a long suffering sigh. "Alright then Fine! But you owe me like, three favours for this."

"Reasonable trade." Link agreed, "Thank you."

"Yes. Yes." Lucario said dismissively. He closed his eyes and started to float cross-legged in mid air as he cast his mind out. For a few minutes he sat completely still before opening his now pale glowing eyes and looked at Link with a pained expression.

"This is what she dreamed Link."

_The world seemed to be on fire, everything in sight was covered in such bright flames that it hurt Link's eyes to look at them, it took a few seconds for Link to recognise where he was standing but when he did he gasped._

_Smash Mansion gardens._

_In real life he knew that He and Lucario were sitting about five meters behind him, and Link tried to turn around to look when he realised he was unable to move, he started to panic until Lucarios voice suddenly cut through the scene._

"You are watching a memory of a dream Link. The best way to describe the experience is if I forced you into a DVD of it. You can think responses and I will hear you."

"Oh. Alright." Link tried to say out loud but found he couldn't move his mouth either. So he focused on the words "This feels weird." In his head.

"You get used to it." Lucario said dryly before leaving his head and letting the dream resume.

"_What is going on?" Samus spoke quietly before starting to slowly walk into the mansion._

_It was disturbing to see the Mansion so destroyed, chairs were overturned and in splinters, the kitchen was visible as Samus passed it and it seemed that the gas cooker might be the cause of the fire due to the fact it seemed to be resembling a crater now._

"_Where is everyone?" Samus muttered almost desperately, Link thought it was a good question until a loud scream of pain filled the air._

"_NANA!" Samus shouted, recognising the sound, immediately the woman took off towards the sound as fast as possible. Link was slightly surprised how she was muttering "Please be alright. Please be alright." Over and over, he had never knew that she was that close to the young girl. Then again, there was no way that Samus was heartless enough not to respond to that kind of sound being made by a child._

_Samus made it to the top of the staircase that led to the dorm rooms and immediately froze at the sight she found._

_Yoshi, Popo and Fox were lying on the ground in various sprawled positions. Yoshi would have seemed like he was sleeping if it wasn't for the pool of blood seeping from the lizard, Fox seemed to have been shielding Popo from something or someone seeing as his body was holding the young boy under him tightly to his chest._

"_No." Samus whispered faintly, moving forward she checked both Fox and Popo for a pulse with trembling hands. "God damn it." Samus growled before she stood up and activated her suit. "I'm sorry." She said before moving onwards._

_The dream continued as disturbingly as it had begun. Link desperately wanted to close his eyes when the dream continued to reveal everyone in the mansion dead from some kind of grievous injury. And yet there was no sign of whoever had done these horrible things._

_Samus was trembling by the time she reached the stadium. Walking around the bodies of Master Hand and Pit with only some hesitation, she walked in and froze dead at what she saw. Link meanwhile swore out loud._

"Language Hero." Lucario commented with a small air of trying to distract him.

"Shut up. This is-" Link trailed off.

"Pretty bad. I know." Lucario said sadly.

_Instead of any battle stage that the tournament used, the SSBB arena was transformed into a replica of K-2, a place Link only recognized because he had once asked to see what the planet had once looked like._

_Standing around were four towering figures, each of them about a foot taller then Samus, regardless of what size they were in real life._

_Mother Brain. Ridley. SA-X and Dark Samus._

"_Deactivate the suit." Mother Brain ordered, it's voice scratchy and hateful._

"_I'm going to kill all of you." Samus replied coldly, she raised her arm cannon and started to charge up a shot._

"_I wouldn't do that." SA-X said. Her voice sounding like Samus' if stripped of all emotion. "Ridley? Show her why not." She said with a shrill laugh._

_Ridley moved to show he was holding a bloodied and wounded Link in his grasp. He dug his talons into Links shoulder slightly, causing him to cry out in pain._

_Samus swore. "Al-alright. Just stop. Let him go and I will do what you say." She promised sounding desperate._

"_Thought you would say that Sammy." SA-X laughed again as Ridley dropped Link to the ground disinterestedly. "Now deactivate your armour. Like we told you."_

_Samus slowly did as she was told, reverting to her zero Suit._

"_Your pitiful emotions make you weak AND stupid little girl." Dark Samus said coldly, before swinging her arm cannon into Samus' jaw, bringing her to her knees._

"_Why did you do this? You gain nothing." Samus demanded, glaring as best she could at the four beings she hated as much as anything else._

"_Why?" Mother Brain asked amused. "Because we wanted to hurt you. That's why. Did you think you could carry on pretending and it wouldn't catch up with you?"_

"_Pretending? What the hell are you talking about?" Samus yelled angrily._

_SA-X walked up and took a firm grip of Samus' hair, "Pretending you're a person Sammy. You aren't like them. You don't have feelings, or friends. Or family. Or even any humanity. You gave it all up remember? You're like us! A monster."_

"_I'm nothing like you." Samus growled angrily, causing SA-X to laugh._

"_You're a bounty hunter. A merc. Etc etc. The Chozo found a little girl, tore up her soul and put a weapon in there instead. All you exist for is to be sent off to kill the people that other people want killing." SA-X explained calmly. "When was the last time you did something without being hired to do it? YOU? you are like a gun. You have no goal in life unless someone is using you. Tragic really."_

"_Shut up." Samus demanded, fighting against SA-Xs grip fruitlessly. "At least I don't take a pleasure in killing people." She replied smugly._

"_Oh no?" Mother Brain smiled. "Never once enjoyed shooting a Metroid? Never smiled once at killing off a few Space Pirates? Are you sure?" It asked, laughing when Samus gave no answer. "That is what I thought."_

"_You do not deserve anything but the pain and death you cause others." Dark Samus said tonelessly._

"_Just like you." Samus spat._

"_Hey now you're getting it!" SA-X said cheerfully. "So now what do we do with her?"_

"_First off. We make sure she has nothing left." Ridley snarled before calmly slitting Links throat._

_Samus screamed Links name in horror and rage, made worse by the four monsters starting to laugh at witnessing her pain._

Suddenly Link was outside and back in the real world. He was just about to ask what was happening when a sharp bolt of pain went through his mind. Link and Lucario both gripped their heads in pain at the same time.

As soon as the pain started it stopped. Link looked at Lucario wearily.

"What the hell was that?" Link asked horrified.

"It seems that your girlfriend has psy-shielding in her suit. I saw her activate it for a training mach with Ness and then the pain started." Lucario said with a groan. "This is bad."

"The headache? Had worse." Link said grimly.

"No the fact that Samus probably knows exactly what just happened." Lucario said right before Samus marched out of the mansion and grabbed Lucario, hoisting him into the air.

"What the hell were you doing in my head?" She demanded, shaking the blue pokemon in anger.

"I asked him to." Link said ashamedly lowering his head. "I wanted to know what you were woken up by. I'm. I'm sorry Sam'."

Samus let go of Lucario and slowly turned to her Fiancé. "Your response to me saying I don't want to talk about it is to start hacking my brain?" She said in disbelief and hurt.

"I just. I wanted to help you." Link tried weakly.

Samus didn't move for a moment before she punched him across the face. Being in armour meant that it was extremely painful and left Link on the ground stunned.

"I. I honestly thought that I could trust you Link." Samus said quietly before she turned around and walked away back into the mansion. Ignoring Links cries for her to wait.

=End=

Ooh it's a cliff-hanger! Second part of this should come up soon.

Don't ask why I gave SA-X the personality that I did.


	3. I get bywith a littlehelp from myfriends

Chapter 3- I get by with a little help from my friends.

Soooooo. When I said this would be out soon. Six months ago. I kinda lied to you all. And I'm sorry for that. But the thing is I had no idea what to do with this chapter until today. So here it is, a chapter focusing on Samus and Links friendships with others more then their relationship.

REVIEW ANSWER TIME GO!

1: I do not know what a Smosh is. So it's doubtful XD but thank you kindly al the same.

Luckenhaft: ah. Ah hah. Does this count as updating? (I really am sorry)

Crazylu: lol why would I hate you? Creepy is exactly what I had been going for. :D

LinkSamus: thanks! As for your suggestion… maybe. Dark Link may very well be making an appearance one of these days.

bankai179: again. Really am sorry for the wait. I'm horrible.

STORY TIME GO GO GO!

For the next ten minutes, Samus laid waste to her own belongings. She was grateful that it was part of the rues that all Smashers kept their own room, even if she had been living in Links quarters for years now. It had been a glorified closet, a joke between her and Falco that it was typically only the two blonde woman of the group that ended up with the biggest wardrobes because they stayed with their boyfriends.

It wasn't even technically true; the Ice Climbers had got bunk beds so they could share a room, and at this point everyone were pretty sure neither R.O.B or Mr Game & Watch were even capable of sleep, so their rooms didn't contain beds either.

But it had still made them both laugh, and had become sought of an in joke between them. Right now though, all it meant to the bounty hunter was that she had a pace to lock herself away from the world. Along with plenty of things too (ironically enough) smash. A small box full of coolant for her ships cores sailed across the room and shattered itself to wooden splinters against the window frame. She was seeing red, anything that was not vitally important or irreplaceable to her was suddenly worth nothing beyond the fleeting satisfaction of destroying it.

It was only when she froze and caught herself in the act of nearly lobbing some spare missies out the window when she wisely realised that she had to stop now before she did something she would regret.

Her body suddenly feeling like led, Samus sank onto her bed and stared at her knees without blinking or moving an inch. It wasn't what he had done, not really, she didn't give two damns about the dream anymore, and if Link had kept bugging her about it all, she may well have caved and told him about it. It was the matter that he had done it after she had asked him too so firmly. It had been clear she was 100% against telling him, he had promised to drop it. And then he went ahead and lied to her.

So yeah, it was the betrayal more then anything else that had made her react how she did. And why she felt wholly justified in doing so too. She hoped she'd broken his nose. Why yes she was bitter, thank you for noticing.

Samus scowled and glared at nothing. As soon as she saw Link he would be begging forgiveness, making more promises that from now on she would always have reason to doubt, and Samus cared not for hearing them right now. All she wanted was to be left alone-

There was the sound of shattering behind her.

Samus instinctively spun around and blinked at the window. It wasn't broken, not even a fracture.

Again the shattering came, but this time Samus saw what had hit the window. It had been a white egg with green spots. In fact it had been a very familiar white and green egg.

Her left eye twitching a little unnaturally (this was not the day for pranks.) Samus threw the window open and gave her most fearsome glare down at the green dinosaur.

"Yoshi. What the hell are you doing now?" Samus yelled down, thinking of all the ways she would hurt the friendly lizard if the wrong answer were given. Instead of an answer, Yoshi just lobbed another egg at her.

Samus only just ducked in time, letting out several strangled curse words as she did so, and spun around once more to inspect the damage to her already damaged room. However instead of crashing, it had landed on her bed and started to squirm.

"what?" Samus stated flatly as the egg shattered to reveal a very disorientated yellow mouse. The large rodent shook himself before leaping across the room and onto his favourite spot on Samus' shoulder, where the Pokemon smiled widely at the, still very confused, woman.

"Pi-Pika-Pika! Pi. Pikachu! Pika-PikaCHU! Chu-Pi!" Pikachu said, his small arms waving frantically in Samus' face and a look of extreme concern on the Pokemon's face. Samus had gotten good at understanding what Red had dubbed 'Pika-Speak' and recognised that he was asking many questions that amounted to "are you okay?"

Samus sighed and shook her head. "No." she said sadly, swallowing the lump in her throat. "but what the heck are you doing being launched in here?" she questioned, looking worried for one of her closest friends.

"Pi! Pika pi!" Pikachu chirped, bopping Samus on the head as if reprimanding her.

Samus had to laugh, in spite of how miserable she felt. "yes I locked the door Pikachu. That meant for you to wait. Not get creative with forcing entry." She saw Yoshi happily wave to them both and then head off in the direction of the kitchens, and returned to her bed, brushing egg shell off the sheets and onto the floor. She laid down. Her head propped up on blue pillows as she watched Pikachu sit on her stomach. He frowned at her, and she frowned back. "I don't want to talk about it." Samus said firmly, reaching out to scratch the Rodent behind the ears. "I was planning on just brooding my way through the afternoon, but apparently you disagree with that plan?" She rolled her eyes when Pikachu nodded repeatedly in agreement. They seemed to have a silent argument as they continued to stare at each other, as if whoever blinked first would loose ground for their argument in some invisible way.

Samus blinked first. Stupid Pokemon with there really weird biology that made her head hurt to try and figure out.

And watching Pikachu give his biggest puppy dog eyes for all that time did nothing to help her resolve either. Groaning, Samus ran a hand through her hair. "Why do you even want to know?" Samus asked. The Pokemon glared at her, clearly offended she had so little faith in him as to have asked. "Sorry, sorry. Not exactly in the best of moods here Little Guy."

Pikachu waved it off with a dismissive "Pik." And tilted his head to the side. Clearly waiting for an explanation.

"Fiiiiiine!" Samus grumbled to a smug looking mouse. "Twist my arm faster and it'll snap off." Pikachu looked smugger then before. "Lucky you're so cute or I would never put up with this from you."

Slowly Samus went through the whole thing, even giving the details of her dream to the little yellow fluff ball. Pikachu was without a doubt one of the most kind, sweet, and friendly beings in all the worlds, and they had quickly bonded through the Subspace war. She felt okay telling him anything, even things that she couldn't tell Link. It wasn't because he didn't understand, Pikachu was fully sentient, and seemed to be just as smart as humans. It was simply that he was a very good listener.

By the time she had finished, Pikachu had started gently nuzzling her cheek in an attempt to cheer her up. "Pikaaa?" he said softy, honestly looking more upset then she was by the news.

Samus rolled her eyes again and stroked Pikachu's back. "Hey. I'm angry. Not upset, Samus Aran doesn't do upset." She insisted, thinking that this much comforting really wasn't going to help much. After another load of pikaSpeak, Samus shrugged disinterestedly. "No I don't know OR care where Link is now he's a giant jerk and I am not talking to him."

Pikachu sighed. He should have seen Samus becoming stubborn coming a mile off.

It turned out Link was currently in one of the main living rooms downstairs, he had sought out Zelda to try and get her opinion and found her talking to Peach, Mario and R.O.B.

"You have to be the worst boyfriend ever." Peach summarized, glaring at him.

"I know." Link said sadly.

"I mean how on earth were you that much of an insensitive, idiotic, invasive, illogical….." The princess started to build up steam until she was interrupted by Link.

"I KNOW! THANK YOU PEACH! YOU ARE MUCH HELP!" Link yelled, startling her into silence. "I feel like crap. Making me fee worse solves nothing, telling me how to fix it does." He looked to Zelda hopefully, not very reassured when she sighed.

"Link. You know Samus, more then anything else, the best idea right now is to give her space or she's likely to snap and do something extreme without thinking." Zelda began, "but too long and she'll think you don't care or aren't sorry."

Both Link and Mario just looked bewildered.

"So. He should leave her for a while. But he shouldn't?" Mario repeated slowly. "Mamma Mia that makes no sense at all." Peach groaned in exasperation at her boyfriend. "Do you want my advice Link? Advice from girls about girls is always confusing, but is still helpful. I wouldn't set whatever Peach says in stone as what you have to do, but still take it as really helpful advice." The Plumber nodded right before Peach frowned at him.

"What do you mean my advice is confusing?" the Princess asked, "I told him exactly what to do. He needs to wait for the right moment to prove both that he is sorry, and that he truly cares about her. Simple."

Zelda and Link watched, trying not to laugh as they watched the couple debate the issue more and more, seeming to forget that they were in the room with others. They were always like this, and seemed to really enjoy trying to make the other admit they were right.

"Well. Anyway." Zelda said, still looking like she wanted to laugh. "Do you have any ideas how you would make it up to her? Is there something she has been really wanting that would make a good present?"

Link shook his head. "Nope, and even if there were, Samus is far richer then me. If I can afford a thing? Then that means Samus can afford a dozen of the same things. Besides, 'Samus Aran' 'shopping' and 'presents' don't exactly sound right together do they?"

R.O.B. who up until now had been silent, suddenly started giving a stream of high beeps that was the robots equivalent to laughter.

"ORGANIC ORGANISM: **Link**= COMPUTING ERROR FOR PROGRAMMING 'ROMANCE'." He declared, getting Links attention.

"ORGANIC ORGANISM: **Link's** CONCLUSION AS FOLLOWS: ACTION DESIGNATED "MAKE IT UP TO HER" = GIFTS. CONCLUSION FLAWED. ALL VARIABES NOT CONSIDERED. PROJECTED OUTCOME ("MAKE IT UP TO HER"= GIFTS) = CATASTROPHIC RELATIONSHIP FAILURE/ ORGANIC ORGANISM: **Link** RECIVING FURTHER DAMAGE FROM ORGANIC ORGANISM: **Samus** PRODICTED. DO NOT ADVISE. DO NOT ADVISE." The robot concluded simply.

Link stared at the Robot for a long time as he tried to get his head around the way R.O.B. spoke. Finally he said: "you are saying giving her gifts would go over badly right?" in an unsure voice.

R.O.B. looked pleased and nodded. "ORGANIC ORGANISM: **Link**= COMPUTING ERROR CORRECTED. CONCLUSION NO LONGER FLAWED. PROBLEM DEVELOPED = ORGANIC ORGANISM: **Link's** CURRENT PROBLEM, DESIGNATION: "RELATIONSHIP" NO LONGER POSSESING SOLUTION. PROBLEM DEVELOPED: ROBOTIC OPPERATING BUDDY= NO LONGER POSSESING KNOWLEDGE TO ASSIST. PROBLEM DEVELOPED: ORGANIC ORGANISMS: **Mario, Zelda, Peach**. NO LONGER ABLE TO ASSIST: EVIDENCE PREVENTED= ORGANIC ORGANISMS HAVE FAILED TO ADVISE SOLUTION… SEARCHING DATA BASE: INTERNET. FOR ASSISTANCE."

There was a very odd silence for the next five minutes as the four humans watched the Robot surf the web.

"404: SOLUTION NOT FOUND. PREDICTION: RELATIONSHIP DAMAGE=CATASTROPHIC. PREDICTION: ORGANIC ORGANISM: **Samus, **OPTING OUT OF GROUP DESIGNATION: "RELATIONSHIP". ROBOTIC OPERATING BUDDY RUNNING PROTOCOL: GIVE CONDOLENCES."

Link face palmed and groaned loudly as Mario started to laugh.

"wait." Link suddenly spoke up. "I think I have an idea." Without explaining himself, the hero ran out of the room and down the hall.

It was the next day when Samus finally left her room. She had spent all of yesterday hanging out in her room with Pikachu. (She was very gad their rooms had no cameras in them. If footage got out of her hugging a small yellow Pokemon as a teddy bear all night? Well there would have gone her reputation flying out the window. But then again, in her own defence? Pikachu was surprisingly fuzzy and soft to hug.

Samus and her yellow companion were heading for the kitchens when she passed Falco and Fox, neither of which looked too pleased.

"Hey Samus, tell your idiot boyfriend he's gonna get himself in trouble if he keeps trusting the wrong people." Fox said with a grin as sly as a…. well you know.

Samus paused, Link wasn't who she wanted to be talking about right now, but still. "What?" she asked, raising a bond eyebrow.

"yesterday he came barging into the kitchens and started asking to talk to Wolf in private." Falco explained frowning. "We offered to help but he turned us down in favour of that guy." It was clear their friend picking one of their biggest enemies had ticked both of the pilots off more then a little. "you see him? Remind him Wolf can be trusted as far as Kirby can hold back eating something."

Samus was more then a little confused, Link was not the type to socialise with villains, in fact he avoided them whenever he could. "Link's a big boy that can take care of himself. But I'll tell him."

Fox glanced at Falco then back to Samus. "hey, listen we heard from Lucario about you two's fight. You doing okay?" he asked, clearly wanting to help.

Both of them were truly great friends, and Samus was usually more then happy to talk to them. "Not even slightly okay. But I feel better when I'm not thinking about him. Sorry guys." She replied sighing.

Fox just smiled and clapped her on the shoulder. "Eh no worries. We can do "not talking about him" pretty good too. I've been meaning to ask you if you've seen the newest cooling system for the Great Fox's cannons? Slippy thinks its let him add a good three minutes to the time we can continuously fire without overheating."

"He said if you wanted we could see if that would help your ship out. If you can even call your little pea-shooters cannons." Falco added smirking.

Samus couldn't help laughing. "Oh no. you did NOT just insult my baby. Not even you are that stupid Bird Brain." She was fully aware what they were doing, and was more then okay with going along with the distraction. She knelt just long enough to let Pikachu hop onto her shoulders as the four headed off towards the hanger bay.

Of cause what she didn't know was that Link had asked them to keep her busy for a bit.

Meanwhile, Link had managed to pick up Falcon and Olimar, as well as Wolf. And got the three of them to go with him to see Master hand. Meanwhile he had set the kids and Diddy Kong running around talking to everybody else. If you could get them excited for something, then the amount of energy they put into getting things done was impressive.

"And that's my idea." Link finished his description, "I'm not going to lie and say it wasn't done for personal reasons. Because it was. But the benefits here are for everyone. If it works? The Smash Bro's organisation will be recognised as even bigger heroes then they are right now."

Wolf grinned and nodded. "hate to admit it, but Fairy boy has it all figured out. He knew I had contacts in the galactic underworld. And for the amount he paid me? I was able to bribe more then a couple people into giving me the location."

Master Hand spoke up. "can we trust criminals and wanted men?"

"Olimar here checked with Hocotate Freight, they say there shipping was attacked, the attackers headed in that exact direction. And I have buddies that know this kind of thing. I trust them with my life, the info is for real." Falcon included, tossing the information the three space captains had gathered into the White gloves desk.

Master hand paused and sounded extremely pleased. "Extremely good work there, all of you. We can finally hunt down the only one of Tabuu's generals not destroyed. Excluding Gannondorf, Wario and Bowser of cause." The three villains having changed sides in the final days of the war when they had realised they were being used.

"Of cause." Link said with gritted teeth, having never liked the fact they had been greeted with such open arms. "I have the kids getting everyone together and up to speed on the situation, as well as The Great Fox and the Halberd offered as transport. For a plan that involves declaring war on an entire planet?" there was a touch of irony in his voice, "I think the odds are as good as can be expected."

"We're all going to die aren't we?" Wolf deadpanned.

It took about two hours before Samus walked into the main conference room, a giant white hall filled with a gleaming round table that had the smash emblem engraved in silver on the middle. There were chairs for all the smashes, each marked with their names and personal symbols. What with them being of every size and shape, it had been vital. If Bowser, DK, and DeDeDe had been given chairs that would fit someone like Kirby? Problems would have developed. Samus took her seat between Link's (marked with a Triforce that had the piece representing courage emphasised) and Luigi, who had chosen his familiar L. the really odd part was that all members of Team Star Fox that weren't part of the Smashers were present, leaning against the wall near Fox and Falco.

Naturally it was Link who spoke up first. "I'm sorr-"

Samus cut him off. "Don't want to hear it." She said bluntly.

Link swallowed. "Alright. But I am."

Samus turned and glared at him. "Link I swear I will smack you. Again."

"Fair enough. But this is my apology." Link said, and quickly leaned across to kiss her on the cheek before she could stop him.

Samus was about to react when the last person arrived (Yoshi) whereupon Master Hand tapped his finger against the table to get the rooms attention. "Alright then. Let me say first of all, this is al thanks to Link, who managed to get everything together."

Link grinned sheepishly at Samus, who was starting to become really worried about what he had done. And why the great Fox had been parked on the lawn a few hours ago. "What did you do?" she said in a low voice, which apparently carried because Master Hand tapped a few more times.

"What he did, was help find the current planet being used as the Space Pirate home world."

Samus froze. Her body and mind just stopped dead in its tracks. All she could hear was those four words repeated over and over in her mind.

"As you all know. _Ridley was a main supporter of Tabuu. And the last one still at large. That is why I have agreed with Link that we need to take him down now so he can have as little time as possible to repair his forces further." _

Samus had still frozen, the only movement being a slight trembling in her shoulders. Of rage, shock, or fear was up in the air.

Fox spoke up. "From here? We'll have five days travel to reach the target word. We're going to spend those five days earning everything we can about the planet. About the space pirates and Ridley himself. Samus will be able to tell us all we need to know."

Her name seemed to snap her out of it, and she glanced around. "I know everything worth knowing. two days is far more then enough for that."

Fox grinned. "Yeah yeah. But the thing is we're also going to need to give Mario time to think."

Mario nodded, his mind already ablaze with ideas. He was not the strongest, fastest, most skilled, or most intelligent member of the Smash Bro's. but there were three reasons he was the most respected in the room, why he was the leader even if Master Hand ran things, and why he was the raining champ in the tournaments. Because he was the bravest of them, because he had yet to be seen given up.

But most importantly, because he was the best tactician any world had ever seen.

Samus glanced around, everyone was clearly planning to come without question. Some (Bowser, Gannondorf and a few others) were wanting revenge on anything loyal to the subspace army. Wolf was in it for the pay check, the same as he always was. One or two just wanted to help make the universe safer. But from the way most of the room was either watching her or trying their hardest not to grin, it was clear that at some point they had all become her friends and were there for her. Samus felt a rush of positive emotion that she had not felt for a long long time. She had friends that would risk their lives to help her avenge her family. And without thinking she knew that she would do the same for them. She had a true army of friends. Her, Samus Aran. It bogged her mind to the point she felt her eyes sting.

"Guys." She said quietly. "Thanks." Without saying anything she took Links hand in hers under the table.

Wolf spoke up, "yeah yeah, sappy moment. Friendship is magic and all that lovely crap. We in danger of heading out any time soon?"

Samus laughed in spite of herself, along with most of the room, the moment had needed something like that to get the meeting back on track.

"I'm staying here." Master hand said. "I can use the extra time to try and help my Brother heal." Everyone knew Crazy hand was locked in the basement, still a danger to himself as much as anyone. "everyone else? You have three hours to prepare. Then assemble at the Great Fox."

Mario stood and smiled at his team. "Let's-a-go!"


End file.
